


Frustrated Anyone?

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Erestor is Blind, M/M, Secret Santa 2007 Jingle Bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is blind, and Elrond had no choice but to call Haldir to the rescue.</p>
<p>Was written for <i>Secret Santa 2007 Jingle Bells</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: oli  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. But the plot is.
> 
>  
> 
> Feature: Lord Glorfindel, The Twins.
> 
> A/N: Was written for _Secret Santa 2007 Jingle Bells_ , I was receiving a blind content, and this is the result.

**Imladris**

_Two years earlier_

Haldir moved his tongue inside Erestor open lips, kissing him as he kept thrusting inside his love's anus, deeper and faster within.

“Im mela le, meleth-nin…” Erestor moaned as the kiss was broken, he could feel the waves of pleasure climb up in his body he was closer to the edge.

They did not become aware of the door banging open until Lord Elrond shouted at them.

Elrond though could feel his face burning and figured that he might look like a crimson tomato or such as he noticed the scene in front of him.

Haldir and Erestor were in the middle of their act.

“ERESTOR!” he gave a shout, and then he turned on his heels and left the room.

Erestor was supposed to be in the library to give advise to Elrond, and the Lord was angry at how he found him and with whom.

As Elrond left, Erestor mumbled sadly, “Oh Valar…”

Seeing Erestor like this, Haldir knew that he had to comfort his lover, knowing that both of them were this close to release, he thrust deeper and harder inside his lover, he thrust until he came, and then he moved his hands to rub Erestor’s cock, hearing his lover’s moan, feeling him trembling beneath him, he knew that Erestor will shoot very soon into his hands.

Then a groan was heard from the swollen lips, as he released in Haldir’s hands.

Haldir leant forward over the cock, and licked the warm liquid from the head, making his lover moan and plead even more at him.

“Did you purr my love?” Haldir teased him a bit, and then he moved his lips over every inch of Erestor’s body, until he reached his lips, he devoured them with pleasure, leaving them both gasping for breath.

“Only for you, my beloved guardian.” Erestor purred again, smiling at him, and then he stopped as he remembered Elrond’s reaction.

“Erestor?” Haldir asked, while caressing his lover’s head, as his other hand played with Erestor’s nipple.

“Elrond…” Erestor replied, staring at him as he continued, “I… I have no idea of what will happen now…”

Haldir kept staring at his lover, and said with a loving voice at him, “There is nothing that love could not repair, meleth.”

Minutes later both of them were dressed and walked hand in hand to Elrond’s study room, with hope and a tight bond in their heart.

They opened the door, only to find Lord Elrond speaking with Lord Glorfindel.

“I will take my leave,” Glorfindel said to the lord, and then staring at the two encounters, he said, “Good day to you as well.”

Haldir and Erestor nodded at him.

Glorfindel closed the door after him.

As the sound of the closing door was heard, Elrond turned to the pair, and asked, with a bit of accusation in his voice, “What in the name of the Valar, were both of you were doing? What should I tell the twins if they were to come across your room, and witness your disgusting act?”

Haldir laid his eyes on his beloved, he could feel the tremors wracking his lover’s body and Haldir was about to bolt over to the lord, but Elrond then ordered him.

“Your presence is no longer needed here,” Elrond said to him, while noticing the heartbroken face of his advisor, he ordered in a cold voice at the pairing, “You are banished from Imladris, Haldir,” and then he turned to face Erestor, “You leave at night, and you, mellon-nin, are registered to stay in the library and fulfill the tasks that I will give you, and I will not wish to listen to your words if you speak about him.”

Erestor faced his beloved, tears falling from his eyes, he let his face fall down from despair, he felt a hand lifting his head. Haldir stared at him with love in his eyes, taking his hand, tightly, they both left the lord’s room.

When they arrived at Erestor’s room, the advisor broke down into his lover’s arms, and Haldir kept whispering that he would love him always, and they will meet each other again, no matter what the lord had spoken, because their bond was tight and strong and no one could ever take it away from them.

“I love you, my beloved advisor, my heart will be always yours, and I will wait for you, no matter how long it will take.” Haldir said to him, his hands wrapping around his beloved's body, never letting go of him.

Erestor felt another wave of tears leaving his eyes, as he spoke with a cracked voice the march warden that captured his heart, “And I love you too, my beloved Loríen guardian, my heart and body will be yours forever, and I will meet with you again, and I will never let you go, because you have got my heart already.” Then Erestor kissed his lover tenderly and with lust.

“Hold me…” Haldir asked, and Erestor did, enjoying the moment as he held his beloved for the last time before they departed.

As the night fell upon Imladris, Haldir kissed his beloved tenderly, while moving his hands for the last time over the welcome warmth of Erestor’s body, he moved his tongue over every inch of his beloved body, wanting to feel, wanting him.

“Go, ride safe, I will wait for you…” Erestor cried at him, his eyes were wet; he added as he sobbed, “I love you, always and forever.”

“I love you too…” Haldir cried, giving him one last passionate kiss, before he left the room with his pack.

Haldir took his pack and walked over to his horse, his eyes were wet from tears that kept falling down, he knew that Erestor could not stand to see him leaving, and he knew why Erestor stayed in his room, he understood.

He mounted on his horse, turned to see Erestor’s room for the last time, and then he rode in a slow pace over the horizon, back to Lothlórien, where the lady would comfort him for the ache in his heart, until the next time, he would see his lover.

~*~*

**Imladris**

**Present time…**

Lord Erestor was blind, and it was all the twin’s fault…

_****_

Flashback

Elladan and Elrohir rode their horses, giggling, laughing at each other, and not noticing the advisor who sat near the streaming river.

Elladan looked at his twin, noticing their was a bow in his hand, not noticing the hit that his bow did to Erestor’s head.

But Lord Glorfindel who sat alone on the balcony saw the whole scene in front of his eyes. When he did not see his friend’s form, he ran, calling for Lord Elrond, as he ran over to the river, searching for the advisor, he sighed lightly as he found him, but when the blood was noticed, he ran forward, knelt on the river’s side, waiting till he could reach Erestor’s body, he made a grab at Erestor’s clothes, pulling him over to the safe side, away from the cold water.

When Lord Erestor was pulled from the river, Lord Elrond had arrived. He knelt beside the motionless form of the advisor, noticing too the blood that dripped from Erestor’s head, he sighed heavily, and then he stared at Lord Glorfindel with question in his eyes, ‘What happened?’

Lord Glorfindel moved his gaze from the advisor, staring at the twins, glaring at them.

Elrond stared at the twins, as his eyes spoke to them, ‘I will speak with you later, now off you go.’

“How is he?” Glorfindel asked, as he held still the pale form of Erestor, letting Lord Elrond check the wound.

“He will live, though I will give him some herbs for the pain.” Elrond replied, and then moved his attention to the advisor, wanted him to wake up, need to ask if he was in pain.

“Erestor, mellon-nin, wake up.” Elrond pleaded at him, as he moved his hand to stroke Erestor by his cheeks, but he did not stir.

It took them some time, till Erestor finally stirred.

Erestor opened his eyes, the sight was a blur, like shadows, it is all he could see.

“Erestor, how do you feel?” Elrond asked with worried eyes.

“My head is hurts…” Erestor replied, and then he added with depression in his voice, “I cannot see…”

****

End of Flashback

Elrond settled Lord Erestor in his room, and then he left, heading to his room, reading all the parchments that had arrived, not minding doing it himself as Erestor was injured.

The blind advisor tried to move himself out of the bed, seeking the fresh air, but found himself struggling within the white blanket, he fell onto the floor, and then when he wished to stand, his hand hit on something, he halted himself from screaming, as he did not wish Lord Elrond would help him, as he did nothing but bring the worse in his heart.

Erestor desperately felt the need to leave his room, to head outside, that he could not find the door to open, he started to touch along the wall, till he found the doorknob, and then he opened the door as lightly as he could.

When he left the room, he started to touch over the walls, and tried to remember which way the fresh air came, but then he could feel strong arms on his shoulders.

“Easy there, my friend, I am here to help you…” Glorfindel said softly to his friend, not wanting to upset more than Elrond already did.

Glorfindel already heard of what happened with Haldir, and he was not happy with Lord Elrond decision, he knew how happy and content Erestor was when Haldir was there, and now, what was left, was a broken heart and sadness.

“Let me help you…” Glorfindel asked softly.

“Help me outside…”

And so the lord did, leading him slowly outside, letting him sit upon the soft grass.

“Is there anything else I should bring you, mellon-nin?” Glorfindel asked, noticed the fallen wall upon Erestor’s face.

“Could you bring Haldir back?”

“I cannot, only Lord Elrond could.”

Erestor lowered his head, sobbed for the loneliness and the lack of light that left him, and only muttered with anger in his voice, “Leave me be.”

Glorfindel nodded and left him all alone.

Soon more elves were outside, and Erestor grew from anger to frustration, as he wished that his beloved would be there with him, he needed to feel happy and content, and then doing nothing as his sight was lost.

He sat upon the grass, and soon he could feel the need to drink and his stomach rumbling from hunger.

“Glorfindel…” he called, but no one came to his side.

“Elrond…” but it seemed to him that his presence seemed forgotten by all.

“LORD GLORFINDEL!” he screamed, knowing that his throat will be sore and he will need the touch of the cold water down on his throat to ease the itchy feeling.

Glorfindel hurried over his friend, tried to be there for him, to attend to him, bring him everything that he might need, but knew that truly only one can.

“I… am… thirsty…” Erestor said in cracked voice, as his throat was sore and dry.

“Easy mellon-nin, I will bring you some water, and food.” And with that Glorfindel left, heading to the house, in the kitchen he acquired what Erestor needed. Then he hurried back to Erestor, sat beside him, helped him to drink and to eat, and then he explained to him why he must depart, and he hoped that Erestor could forgive him.

It did not take much longer till Erestor complained again, asking assistance again and again, until some of the elves reached him, and attended him, until the next time.

Elrond watched from the balcony with sadness in his eyes, as he saw the frustrated advisor, shouting and asking their help.

“You should ask him to come, he will help, and you know that.” Glorfindel cut the lord’s thought as he spoke to him.

One of the elves yelled at the lord, letting him to know that he and the others have duties to attend to, and they could not stay any longer around the blind elf to help. 

Elrond called to the twins, and told them to help Erestor.

Elladan and Elrohir came at once, their heads turned to the garden where they spotted the advisor, and said in unison, “But we have chores to do, we cannot be with him.”

“You have to do it, mellon-nin.” Glorfindel said to him, with much anger in his voice.

“I will do as you suggest Glorfindel, if only to ease everyone else from him." Elrond said.

~*~*

**Five days later…**

Haldir came riding in on his white cream horse, he dismounted, walked over to the elf who stood near him, and asked him the question while his heart pound faster and harder, “Where is Erestor?”, where is my love, he asked in his mind.

“I brought him back to his room,” Glorfindel replied, and then he added, “I need to tell you first, how it all happened.”

Haldir nodded, walked after the elf that was leading him over to the house, they sat in the kitchen.

Glorfindel served the Lothlórien elf, before he started to tell him how everything had started and how he tried to help his friend in his blind condition.

Haldir nodded and thanked the elf for taking care of his lover, and then he left the house, heading over to his lover’s place, opened the door, and then he made sure that he locked it, before cradling his lover’s head in his lap.

“Haldir? Is that you my love?” Erestor asked as he moved his hand over to reach his face.

Then he slumps his hands beside his body as he could feel warm hands touching his face, as he asked again, wanted to hear the words, “Is it really you, that I have been dreaming of for so long?”

Haldir could feel tears leaving his eyes, as he replied, “It is I, my beloved,” and then he placed Erestor’s head onto the pillow, laid himself beside him, and gave him a soft kiss, and then he added, “Sleep now my love, I will be here.”

Haldir undressed himself, and then he started to undress his sleepy lover from his clothes before he sat on the bed, crawling closer to his lover.

Haldir placed Erestor on his chest as his hands wrapped around the advisor’s form, and his legs capture his lover’s legs as well.

**Later that day…**

Haldir could sense a movement at his body, “Erestor, meleth-nin, are you awake?” 

But instead of answering, Erestor moved his hands to feel the body beneath him, noticed the Adam spot, chin, and then he reached over the mouth.

Erestor lift his head over the lips, he moved his tongue blindly to the lips below, wanted to feel him again, he then found tongue inside Haldir’s mouth, he could feel hands pushing him as Haldir kissed him hard and passionate.

Then when the kiss broke, both gasped for breath.

“I guess then that you are fully awake, meleth-nin.” And then he kissed him again.

Haldir moved his hands around his lover’s form as he started to kiss him, and then he rolled him, until Erestor was beneath him.

“I missed you, my beloved,” Haldir said as he moved his tongue over Erestor’s jaw line, and then over his neck, leading a wet path over his nipples, moving from one to another to suck and bite each of them.

Erestor arched his back with the feeling of his lover’s tongue moving on his body, he moaned with pleasure.

“I love you…” Erestor moaned as he started to imagine his lover, not wanting to feel that even if he was blind, he could not see it, he knew that he could imagine, and now he assumed that he could see the strong link of their bond between them.

“Our bond is the strongest, as I see the link…” Erestor mumbled and then he thought that he could see the stars sparkling above him.

Haldir worked between his thighs, taking the erection into his mouth, stroking it softly with his tongue, letting himself fall for that length, as he licked the head, then with his hands he moved his lips over the erection and started sucking it inside his mouth until he got to the sack, sucking it deeply, making his lover arch his back, and moan with pleasure and then he removed it slowly from his mouth, taking a quick breath, before heading back to suck it again.

He could feel a wave and shudder and then he could feel how the white cream covered his mouth, Haldir sucked it down in his throat, and then he continued sucking it and cleaning the remains of his lover’s form.

Then after he finished cleaning him, he pulled Erestor’s knees closer to his shoulder, told him to relax as he started to lick Erestor’s anus, and then he licked his fingers quickly, so he could slide one after another within the wet hot velvet channel, to please his lover, to fill his love with him.

“More…” Erestor begged as he moved his hands wanting to feel his lover’s skin as well, knowing that he cannot see, he wanted to feel him at least.

And Haldir added two more fingers inside, feeling the tightness, and then he hit the spot, the sweet spot that made his lover purr like a kitten, and how much Haldir missed to hear him.

“I… need you…” Erestor pleaded, “Saes…”

Haldir removed his fingers and then he moved his erection slowly over to Erestor’s tight hole, pushing it inside until he was totally embedded within his love.

Haldir started to thrust slowly in and out as he leant closer over his lover’s body, skin to skin, lips to lips, kissing hard as the thrust began harder and faster.

“Im mela le. Meleth nin.” Haldir said as he could feel the white cream melted inside the wet tight hole of his beloved.

“Mela…” Erestor moaned as he could feel his own body shuddered with waves of pleasure, after he could feel his lover’s hands on it, stroking it harder, then the liquid left his body, as he cried for the love that he held for Haldir.

“MELA…” he cried.

Haldir pulled himself slowly from his beloved, and then he started to lick the white cream from Erestor’s erection, licked him clean, noticing the shudder, he smiled, knowing that he did great work on his body.

Haldir moved his body near to Erestor’s, cradled him closer to him, he kissed his cheek, and then he whispered, “I am here, and I will not leave you, no matter what your lord will tell me to do, you are more important to me, now sleep my beloved, I am here.”

Erestor smiled, he moved his hands blindly wanting to cup his lover’s face, and thanked him with a kiss, but Haldir stopped him, as he said, “Sleep, and when you wake up, I will let you do to me anything, as I trust you, even if you are blind, knowing that you will not hurt me, now sleep, I am holding you, closer to my heart.”

Erestor’s breath become slower as he finally fell into a peaceful sleep, as he could feel his lover’s body closer to him, and his heart was back in one piece, and a smile was on his face as he slept.

Haldir stared at him, he smiled as well, and then he let himself fall into reverie never letting go of him.

**Fin**


End file.
